


I'm worried

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [24]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: Celeberatory hug
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I'm worried

"So, who's got ideas?"

Thomas and the gang were tied up in an empty room which looked more like a cell with varying degrees of bruises.

Rick had a cut on his forehead, a purple cheek, and bloody knuckles.

TC had a a small cut on his cheek from dodging a bullet, a purple eye and a twisted ankle

Higgins was the least bruised out of them with only a purple eye and bruised knuckles

Thomas was the worst. He had a purple eye, bloody knuckles, and a few shallow cuts from a knife and one deep one that he was pressing on.

They stayed silent for a while until Rick found a big piece of broken glass on the ground near the window.

"Guys I found some glass, we can cut our way out of the ropes"

"Then how will we get out of this cell?" Higgins asked

"We'll wing it, but atleast now we'll have our hands out"

Rick began to cut his own rope, and after a while he got loose. He was gonna cut TC's rope until he heard a commotion and gunshots outside.

To avoid any attention from the outside Rick quietly made his way to TC and cut him out of the ropes. TC broke the glass in half and began sawwing Higgins out while Rick handled Thomas at the back.

After they all got out of the ropes they rubbed life back into their wrists. Thomas was about to suggest an escape plan till they heard the door be unlocked. They took a defensive position till they saw that it was Gordon.

Gordon was relieved to see that Thomas was ok and ran over to embrace him. Thomas was abit shocked at the sudden display of affection. They've only been dating for afew weeks and only decided to use the title of boyfriend 2 days ago.

The rest decided to take that as a group hug and joined in to Gordon's chagrin. But Thomas rested his arms near his midrift and placed his head ontop of his so his lips are directly on his forehead.

After they broke apart Gordon asked

"Is everyone ok?"

They nodded but Gordon saw right through Thomas's bullshit.

"Ok everyone go to an officer and give them your statements, except you Magnum. You're comming with me"

Gordon grabbed Thomas's wrist while he asked confused

"What? What did I do?"

They all made it outside and gave statements while Gordon dragged Thomas to an ambulance. The EMT's saw the damage done but Thomas was still high on adrenaline so he didn't feel much.

They put him on a strecher and drove back to the hospital with Gordon tagging along. When they made it on the road all the adrenaline left his system and he felt all of the pain. He winced when one of the paramedics put pressure on the wound to stem the bleeding.

"Damnit Thomas" Gordon said grasping his hand. He had a look of hurt eched across his face.

Thomas's heart squeezed and contorted when he saw Gordon' expression. In turn he squeezed Gordon's hand as a sign of comfort.

"We've been dating for a few weeks and you get yourself killed? You're a really shitty boyfriend"

"I'm sorry"

Thomas pressed a kiss to Gordon's hand as thry made their way to the hospital

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted while in a bajaj (search it up). Also since I can't post tomorrow you get prompt 24 and 25 today


End file.
